WWE Mixed Match Challenge (November 27, 2018)
The November 27, 2018 Edition of WWE Mixed Match Challenge is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Target Center in Minneapolis, Minnesota on November 27, 2018. Summary Just one day after Curt Hawkins – who entered with a 230-match losing streak—was named as the injured Braun Strowman's replacement in the WWE MMC competition, the unfortunate Superstar's mistake allowed Jinder Mahal & Alicia Fox to pick up a victory over him and Ember Moon in a win-or-go-home Quarterfinal Match. Highlights included Moon and Fox starting the bout with a fury of near-falls, Hawkins surprising Mahal with some solid early offense, Hawkins unwisely choosing to take out The Singh Brothers and open the door for Mahal to take charge with a fierce assault, and Moon tagging back in to unleash her rage on Fox. Just as The Shenom was executing the Eclipse that would have given her team the victory in the final moments, Hawkins unwisely tagged in and attempted to pin Fox himself. His mistake would come back to haunt him after Moon took out The Singh Brothers at ringside and Mahal planted Hawkins with a ring-rattling Khallas for the three-count. Next week, the MMC Playoffs will see The Miz & Asuka battle the husband/wife team of Jimmy Uso & Naomi as the Quarterfinals continue. In the second Quarterfinal Match of the night, Finn Bálor & Bayley scored a huge victory over Bobby Lashley & Mickie James to advance to the Semifinals of the WWE MMC, where they will collide with Jinder Mahal & Alicia Fox. Highlights of the match included Lashley quickly tagging out of the contest to avoid locking up with Bálor (after Lashley, Drew McIntyre and Baron Corbin ruthlessly beat down Finn on Monday Night Raw), Mickie unleashing a furious early offense on Bayley, a highly personal beatdown being administered by Bálor on Lashley, Lashley turning the tables on Finn by hurling him off the apron and into the announce table, Bálor taking advance of Lashley's showboating outside the ring, Mickie pulling the rug out from under Bayley to deny her opponent the tag, Lashley missing the charge on Finn and flying into the ring post and Bayley tagging in and igniting a fierce brawl with Mickie. When Lio Rush tripped up Bayley in the final moments, Finn was quick to get payback, taking out Lashley and Rush in retaliation outside the ring and clearing the way for Bayley to hit Bayley-to-Belly for the huge win. Next week, the MMC Playoffs will continue with R-Truth & Carmella against Jeff Hardy and Charlotte Flair in a Quarterfinals Match. The winners of Mixed Match Challenge earn an all-expense-paid trip to anywhere in the world and the No. 30 entrees in their Royal Rumble Matches (for a greater chance to headline WrestleMania). Results ; ; *Mahalicia (Alicia Fox & Jinder Mahal) 2 defeated Ember Moon & Curt Hawkins 4 *B'N'B (Finn Bálor & Bayley) 3 defeated Country Dominance (Bobby Lashley & Mickie James) 3 Other on-screen talent Playoffs Image Gallery WWE Mixed Match Challenge (November 27, 2018).1.jpg WWE Mixed Match Challenge (November 27, 2018).2.jpg WWE Mixed Match Challenge (November 27, 2018).3.jpg WWE Mixed Match Challenge (November 27, 2018).4.jpg WWE Mixed Match Challenge (November 27, 2018).5.jpg WWE Mixed Match Challenge (November 27, 2018).6.jpg WWE Mixed Match Challenge (November 27, 2018).7.jpg WWE Mixed Match Challenge (November 27, 2018).8.jpg WWE Mixed Match Challenge (November 27, 2018).9.jpg WWE Mixed Match Challenge (November 27, 2018).10.jpg WWE Mixed Match Challenge (November 27, 2018).11.jpg WWE Mixed Match Challenge (November 27, 2018).12.jpg WWE Mixed Match Challenge (November 27, 2018).13.jpg WWE Mixed Match Challenge (November 27, 2018).14.jpg WWE Mixed Match Challenge (November 27, 2018).15.jpg WWE Mixed Match Challenge (November 27, 2018).16.jpg WWE Mixed Match Challenge (November 27, 2018).17.jpg WWE Mixed Match Challenge (November 27, 2018).18.jpg WWE Mixed Match Challenge (November 27, 2018).19.jpg WWE Mixed Match Challenge (November 27, 2018).20.jpg See also *WWE Mixed Match Challenge External links * Mixed Match Challenge #23 at CAGEMATCH.net * Mixed Match Challenge #23 at WWE.com * Mixed Match Challenge #23 on WWE Network Category:2018 events Category:WWE Mixed Match Challenge results